1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method of measuring quality of steam in a steam flow line. More specifically, it is concerned with a method that is for determining the quality of reduced quality steam, where a determination of the quality is important such as in connection with steam injection in a steam flooding project for oil recovery.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to the art cited in the above noted related patent, the applicants are aware of two U.S. patents as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,942, June 14, 1977 to Gardiner titled Hygrometer and U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,403, April 17, 1979 to Muldary et al titled Determining Steam Quality. However, in neither of the foregoing two U.S. patents is there any showing or teaching for the use of a second restriction downstream in accordance with the applicants' invention. Nor, is there any use of the mixing of a known quantity of water between two restrictions. Also, in regard to the foregoing related patent itself, it employs intermittent water injection with a single flow restriction and vertical flow orientation across the restriction. Consequently, it does not show or suggest the applicants' invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide for a method of determining flow line steam quality which uses flow restriction devices with water addition at a known rate between restrictions.
Another object of the invention is to provide for certain field applications where high quality steam is mixed with water to achieve a specific low quality steam. In such case, the quality of the resulting low quality steam may be accurately determined.